Jibanyan (Original, Canon)/RainbowDashSwagger
|-|Jibanyan= |-|Rudy= Summary Rudy, now known as the Yo-Kai, Jibanyan, is the primary mascot of the multi-media franchise, Yo-Kai Watch. While depicted primarily as a Comic Relief character who somewhat serves as a subject for comedic abuse, He is particularly show to be skilled in combat. Even showing some impressive feats despite being a D Rank Yo-Kai. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B '| '''9-B '| 'High 8-C '| '7-B '| '6-B '| At least '6-B '| At least '''6-B, likely 5-A '''| At least '''6-B, likely 5-A Name: 'Jibanyan '''Origin: 'Yo-Kai Watch '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: Unknown Classification: Cat Yo-Kai, Charming Tribe, Fire Attribute Powers and Abilities: 'Enhanced Senses through Cat Physicology, Small Size (Type 1) | All Rudy abilities only Small Size is now Type 0, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation (Can shoot blasts of fire), Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Immortality (3 and 7), Inspiritment & Statistics Reduction(Can slow his opponents speed through inspiritment, Possession (Can jump into people's bodies and control them), Explosion Manipulation (Can create explosions by telling a joke), Energy Projection with Victory (Fires a V-Shape energy beam), Fusionism (Can fuse with Roughraff, Whisper, and Coughkoff), Regeneration (Mid, Regenerated from having broken bones and various visible injuries.Yo-kai such as Whisper have regenerated from being split in half) 'Attack Potency: Average Human level '(Was able to push Amy, an average teenage girl, out of the way of a incoming truck) | '''Wall level '(Able to launch a small child into the sky, Momentarily stopped a speeding truck) | 'Large Building level+ '(Shattered Dianyan in a single punch ) | 'City level '(Helped fight bosses like Eyeclone, who would've destroyed all of Springdale with a hurricane) | 'Country level '(Could fight against Robonyan 28 with other blasters) | At least 'Country level '| At least '''Country level, likely Large Planet level '''(Helped defeat the Ghoulfather) | At least '''Country level, likely Large Planet level Speed: Superhuman '(Jumped in front of a speeding truck) | '''Subsonic '(Can punch faster than the eye can see) | At least 'Massively Hypersonic '(Superior to high tier lightning attribute Yo-Kai) | At least 'Massively Hypersonic '| At least 'Sub-Relativistic '(Considered fast compared to bosses like Robonyan 28) | At least Relativistic+''' (By the end of Blasters, Jibanyan could dodge Kat Kraydel's Enlightenment ) | Massively FTL+ '(Able to react to Zenlightenment's Damura Supernova, which moves at speeds of 7.1865e+13 m/s or 239715.837014 times light speed) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: ' '''Average Human Class '| 'Wall Class '| '''Large Building Class+ | City Class '| '''Country Class '| At least 'Country Class '| At least '''Country Class, likely Large Planet Class '''| At least '''Country Class, likely Large Planet Class Durability: Average Human level ' | '''Wall level '| '''Large Building level+ | City level '| '''Country level '| At least 'Country level '| At least '''Country level, likely Large Planet level '''| At least '''Country level, likely Large Planet level Stamina: '''Very High (Continuously got hit by trucks and was still in fighting condition) '''Range: '''Standard melee range, Several meters with projectiles and Paws of Fury '''Standard Equipment: '''Paper Fan, Haramaki, Stores up to 15 Chocobars, Memory Chime Intelligence: Above Average. (Knows knowledge of Yo-kai beyond Whisper.) Tactically Gifted (Worked with the Blasters and grown to be an effectively leader to them) '''Weaknesses: '''Quick to run from a fight '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Paws of Fury: '''Jibanyan unleashes rapid-fire punches on an opponent, having enough range to hit multiple opponents *'Nyext: Jibanyan tells a joke that creates an explosion around him *'Victory: '''Jibanyan fires a beam shaped as a V created by a legendary joke *'Power Attack: 'A physical strike with enhanced power by extra fighting spirit. *'Blaze: '''Shoot a ball of fire at the opponent '''Key: Rudy | Beginning of Yo-Kai Watch | End of Yo-Kai Watch | Yo-Kai Watch 2 | Yo-Kai Watch Blasters | Beginning of Yo-Kai Watch 3 | End of Yo-Kai Watch 3 | Post-Game of Yo-Kai Watch 3 Category:RainbowDashSwagger Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5